Un día cualquiera (Go, Jinko!)
by Angel Emille
Summary: ¿Quién decía que un partido es SOLO un partido? Lo digo para mostrarle y sumergirlo en el campo de batalla. (Historia de un colega, yo soy el intermediario. Mi amigo es demasiado excepcional como para tener un perfil xD)


**Un día cualquiera**

Siento el dolor de mi piel desgarrada...siento las gotas de sangre, que corren por mi cuerpo como si quisieran escapar de esta locura...como mis músculos tiemblan, suplicándome que no me levante, que me quede en el suelo, que descanse de una maldita vez.

Abro los ojos, y de repente veo un cielo, el cielo más claro y hermoso que alguna vez hayase visto, acompañado del sol más reluciente que ha habido en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Aun así puedo levantarme, apoyándome en mis rodillas y tambaleando, pero puedo levantarme. Todo está a punto de acabar y ya he fallado una vez, solo me queda una oportunidad.

Me coloco junto a mis compañeros, formando una barrera con algunas fisuras. Lo veo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia mí, como un tigre cuando ve a una gacela.

No lo pienso dos veces y echo a correr contra él, sé que la única manera de pararlo es lanzar todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra el suyo.  
Corro, corro, y corro hasta que llego a mi máxima velocidad. Sé que va a doler, sé que será un gran impacto, pero es mi deber sacrificarme por el resto de mis compañeros caídos.

Queda poco más de tres segundos para la colisión, y en ese momento, en el que ya estoy seguro de que mi oponente conseguirá su objetivo, lo veo: veo la única posibilidad de pararlo y poder seguir avanzando, veo a mi capitán a mi lado, ¡Sekizan!

Una simple mirada a sus ojos fue suficiente para saber que era un momento de todo o nada, un momento de vida o muerte.

Jamás habia visto la cara del capitán con una expresión de tal calibre, ni tampoco me hubiera imaginado que pudiera llegar a tenerla. Su cara, que siempre que la miraras estaría alegre, mostrando la más grande de las sonrisas, esta vez no era así, esta vez su expresión no transmitía tranquilidad, al contrario, él sabía tan bien como yo que esta era la única oportunidad para ganar esta batalla.

Se colocó detrás de mí, y pude escuchar su grave voz gritándome:

"¡Tienes que conseguir derribarlo como sea!" En ese momento, a menos de un segundo de la colisión, sentí algo diferente en mí, algo que jamás antes había experimentado, un estado de éxtasis infinito, creado a partir de motivación e ira. Y solo por ese límite de tiempo, sentí la verdadera inmortalidad.

Nunca antes nadie había podido parar un tren con sus manos, esa vez, yo lo intenté. Tras el choque, sentí como nuestras fuerzas luchaban por ganar la batalla, y justo cuando creía que ya no valdría de nada seguir intentándolo, sentí una fuerza extra en mi espalda.

Levantamos entre los dos al atacante, y con él en nuestros brazos, seguimos corriendo hasta el medio campo. En ese momento me dijo mi capitán:

"¡Al suelo con él!" Y utilizando todas nuestras fuerzas lo lanzamos contra el suelo, tan fuerte que parecía un insecto al que quisiéramos aplastar.

Después de eso, vi como todo mi equipo apareció pasándome por encima para cubrir mi caída al suelo, y con un bombardeo de fuerza explosiva, consiguieron hacerse con el balón, que más que un simple balón era una oportunidad, la oportunidad de poder ganar este partido, ¿qué digo partido?, poder ganar esta guerra, una guerra considerada imposible, que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo en la mente de nuestros combatientes.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo recuerdo como una serie de sucesos muy rápidos, al ganar el rack, el número 8 pasó el balón al número 7, este corriendo fijó a 2 oponentes, justo antes de que lo placaran le paso el balón al ala, y este, como si de una bala se tratara, corrió hacia la zona de 'try' enemiga, clavando el balón en el suelo como una estaca clavada en el corazón de todos los jugadores oponentes.

Tras el pateo de balón obtuvimos 7 puntos, lo justo para ganar por un punto de diferencia.

Al terminar el partido, todos los jugadores se saludaron, y se aplaudieron unos a otros, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo como contrincantes, ahora eran amigos de batalla, mostrando un respeto tan grande que ningún otro deporte podría igualar.

Lo demás que os pueda contar de ese día es historia, una historia que se convirtió en una leyenda para el equipo de Jinko. Una leyenda para el rugby.

-o-o-o-

 **Una breve historia de un compañero -B3ARS- que me pidió que la subiese. Go, Jinko!**


End file.
